Sea Dahlia
by fairysphinx
Summary: Canceled until further notice. A scientist moves to Domino, along with his fifteen year old daughter, and the Yu-Gi-Oh gang's lives get turned upside down. Sorry about the messed up format. I'm going to figure it out, and fix it.


**Sea Dahlia**

**Chapter One:**

**The Scientist's Daughter**

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: Hello! Another Yu-Gi-Oh fic from me! Ah! I love Yu-Gi-Oh! Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoys this fic. So, R & R, and please review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

The sun shown brightly on the town of Domino. Birds whistled, and the smells of cooking food wafted from open windows. People stretched and yawned as they woke up for work and school.

/Yugi/ Yami said quietly through his link to his aibou. /Yugi, it's time to wake up! You have school today/ Yugi groaned and rolled over in bed, before pulling the covers over his head. /Yugi! Up! Now/

/Fine! No need to shout/ the small boy thought to his yami, sitting up in the bed. He blinked as the sun shown into his eyes. /Darn shade's broken again./

/I know. And it's not my fault this time/

/Yeah, I know that. I didn't blame you the first time./

"Yugi! Get up! I made pancakes! And Yami can join us if he'd like!" Yami's mouth watered as he thought of the fluffy pancakes.

"Oh, I'd like, I'd like!" he said, separating from Yugi. "Race you downstairs, Yugi!" he said, dashing out of the room and down the stairs, Yugi in close pursuit. Yugi looked at the clock as he went down the stairs. "Yikes! How could I sleep so late!" he exclaimed. Entering the kitchen, he immediately began to stuff his face with food, diminishing the stack on his plate in three minutes flat.

"What's the hurry" Grandpa asked, as Yugi quickly washed off his plate, and began to run up the stairs.

"I'm going to be late for school!" In another three minutes, he had washed his hair, and gotten dressed. "Bye, you two!" he yelled, going out of the door.

"I'm just going to make it"

Yugi slipped into his seat just as the bell rang for school to start. The announcements quickly followed. "Hi, Yugi," Anzu whispered as the principal came on the announcements. "What's up?"

"Hi, Anzu. I slept in. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I finally got an audition at a dance school!"

"That's great! I'm really happy for you."

"Yugi, Anzu, would you like to share your conversation with the class?" The two looked up at the teacher. The announcements were no longer on, and the entire class was looking at them.

"Heh. No thanks, sir," Anzu said, turning a bright red.

"Good. Then would you kindly stop talking? I have an announcement of my own to make."

"Yes, Mr. Okitawa!" the two chimed at the same time.

"Eh hem! Now! Like I said, I have an announcement. Instead of classes like usual, we're going on a field trip! I've already called all of your parents to make sure it was okay, and told all of your teachers. So, if you'll get in line, we'll go." There was much talk in the room, mostly cheers at getting out of school.

"Isn't this great!" Joeys said, taking a place in back of Yugi. They were soon joined by Honda and Bakura. Seto Kaiba was somewhere near the front of the line.

"Yeah!" They all said happily.

"I wonder where we're going," some kid near them said.

"Yeah," said another. "But, we're getting out of school, aren't we? So, it doesn't really matter to me if it's totally boring!"

"Ain't that the truth!" Jounouchi said.

"All right!" Mr. Okitawa exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"What is this place?" Yugi wondered, looking around at the raised platform, the photographers, the reporters. He soon found out, as a man walked onto the stage.

"Is this thing on?" he asked. His voice echoed loudly across the room. "Right. Okay, people, let's calm down! I know, everyone's been in much anticipation for this moment (Jounouchi: We have?), and you are now it's here! All the way from America, please welcome Mr. Cornilius Klyde Caro!" Applause rippled through the room, as a tall man with greying hair came onto the stage. He wore large glasses with guards on the sides, and a black suit, and was accompanied by four men, also in black suits, with radio earpieces and dark glasses. He was also accompanied by a girl, around fifteen. Two more men stood next to her.

"Hello, everybody!" he said, waving to the crowd. "As you all know, I am the scientist, Cornilius Klyde Caro, and I am very glad that you all chose me to come to your distinguished town, out of all of the scientists you could have chosen! Thank you very much. I will not let you down. And I am very happy to be here.

"Many of you out there want to know what kind of work I will be doing here. I am sorry to announce, that I am unable to tell you. But, trust me. You will not be disappointed. I will make you proud of me. Thank you, good people of Domino!" There was another wave applause, and people raised their hands for question.

"Mr. Caro! I know that you have a daughter! What are you going to do about her schooling?"

"I'm going to send her to the public school, like any other child."

"Why not a private school?" another person asked.

"I am a firm believer that private schools make people feel superior to others, which should not be aroused within the next generation." Many more questions followed, most were understandable, but there were some that were phrased in a way that was not. By the time that the kids returned to school, it was the final bell, which was used as a discussion session, and the assignment was given out.

"Grandpa, Yami, I'm home!" Yugi called, as he entered the door.

"Yugi, how was your day?" Grandpa asked, looking up from unpacking a new box of Duel Monsters cards. "Tomorrow, please take Yami to school with you! He's been on a sugar high all day and he's been driving me insane!"

" sigh Yes, Grandpa. Anyhow, did you know that we had a field trip today?"

"Yes, I did. How was it?"

"It was...different. We went to see a scientist from America. He was pretty cool, but he didn't tell us what he was going to be doing here. And we have an assignment to do. But, it should be easy. I paid attention to him."

'Unlike some people,' he thought, as a picture of Jounouchi came into his mind, sleeping during the assembly. 'Heh. I think I'll stay near the phone tonight.'

The Next Day 

Yugi, thank you soooooooooo much for helping me with last night's assignment!" Jounouchi exclaimed, admiring his paper.

"I can't believe you!" Anzu said, hitting him gently on the head. "Don't you ever pay attention!" Jounouchi and Honda looked at each other.

"Nope," they said in unison. Yugi and Anzu and Bakura sighed. The bell rang and everyone sat down, as Mr. Okitawa got up from his desk.

"Alright class!" he said. "Settle down and pass in your homework, please!" A slight murmur arose as the papers came forth from the back of the class. Mr. Okitawa cleared his throat after quickly glancing at the papers. "Well!" he said. "This wasn't...exactly what I had wanted. I guess that it's my fault for not specific enough. But, now I-." A knock at the door broke his speech. "Yes? Come in!" The principal's head popped in the doorway.

"Mr. Okitawa?" he asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"I have a new student for you. I'll let her introduce herself. I have a other issues to attend to. Alright?"

"Okay. Just have her come on in!" The principal disappeared from the door, and was replaced by a girl. She entered quietly into the room, and stood in the front of the class. She had medium length brown hair, which was in various lengths. Her bangs were uneven, died purple, and she had grey eyes. "Hello. I'm Mr. Okitawa, and this will be your first bell. Class, say hello to Miss, uh, Miss..."

"Caro. Dahlia Caro."

"Thank you. Say hello to Miss Caro, class."

"Hello!" the class chimed.

"Hey!" One girl said. "Are you-."

"Yuka!" the teacher scolded. "You should know better than to speak out in class without being called on!"

"Oops!" she said, covering her mouth and raising her hand.

"Yes, Yuka?"

"I have a question for Dahlia!" Mr. Okitawa looked at the new girl, who nodded for the girl to go on with her question. "You said that your name was Dahlia Caro."

"So?"

"The scientist we went and saw yesterday was called Mr. Cornilius Caro. Does he have any relation to you?"

"Yes. He is my father." Dahlia shrugged. "What's the big deal?" Mr. Okitawa's eyes bugged out.

"Big deal? BIG DEAL? That man is famous! And his daughter is going to our school! This is amazing! Unbelievable!" The girl rolled her eyes, expressing how the entire classroom felt.

"May I sit down, sir?" she asked, rather coldly. Mr. Okitawa snapped back to the classroom.

"Oh, Oh, yes. Just pick a seat. Any unoccupied seat. Everyone's here today, right?" The class nodded, yes. "Yes, choose a seat anywhere." Dahlia nodded courteously, and chose a seat near to the back of the class, by a window.

"Now, class, let's do our best to make Dahlia feel at home, shall we?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now, like I was saying earlier..." Dahlia tuned him out. All that rambling….

'Is that the only thing people can do here? Ramble? Why in the world did Father have to come to a place like this! And why couldn't have had me home schooled? It would have been easier, and definitely more efficient! sigh Why me?'

"Dahlia, would you mind answering the first three questions on page number 369? Will somebody please get her a book?"

'And here we go again,' she thought. 'Another school, another chance to mess everything up.'

At Lunch that Day 

"Hey, what do you think about that new kid, um, Dahlia, wasn't it?"

"She isn't at all what I would have imagined the daughter of a scientist to be!"

"I know! She is so spacey!"

"But you have to admit that it was really cool the was she answered those questions without doing any work!"

"That might be true, but she seems so distant!" Anzu turned back to the group after looking around at the people, listening to their comments.

"You know, it's so infuriating how people make decisions about people without getting to know them!"

"I know what you mean, Anzu. It's awful, isn't it?" Yugi shook his head, disgraced at his fellow students.

"Well, I won't stand for it!" Jounouchi said, getting up from the table.

"Yeah!" Honda agreed, getting up as well. "OO Uh, what are we going to do?" Jounouchi facefaults

"We're going to ask her to sit with us, that's what!"

"Oh." Bakura came out from the lunch line, plate heavy with the mystery stew. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, Bakura. Jounouchi and Honda are going to ask the new girl to sit with us, and are probably going to blow it with their big mouths!"

"That was a little more than I wanted to know, but thanks, Anzu."

"Sure."

"I don't care what you say! She's getting an invitation! Hmph!" Jounouchi searched the cafeteria the girl. Spotting her alone in the far corner, he marched over, with Honda close at his heels. "Hi!" he said, coming up behind her. "I'm Jounouchi, and I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting alone! Soo, I came over to ask if you'd like to sit with me and my friends!" The girl seemed to have not even noticed him. "Hello?"

"I heard you," she said coldly, not even looking up from her book. "No, thank you. I am fine right here."

"But, no one likes to sit alone!" She turned to look Jounouchi in the face.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, I do! Now, will you please leave me alone, and let me enjoy my book?"

"But, I-."

"If you don't leave me alone, I will be forced to make you. And I do NOT want to cause a commotion on my first day of school!" Jounouchi backed away from her.

"You didn't have to be so mean!" he said, returning to his table. Honda looked at her, taking the chance to get a closer look at the new girl. He sat down beside her.

"Hi, I'm Hiroto Honda."

"And you already know who I am. You were also watching as I rejected your friend's offer to sit with him, so please follow his example and leave!"

"You haven't even listened to what I was going to say! That's just rude!" Dahlia sighed, and closed the book that she was looking at.

"Hate to disappoint you, but the world isn't polite. Get used to it! Now, please leave me alone!" When he didn't get up, she turned to him and added, "Before I make you leave me alone!" He looked at her oddly before getting up and going back to the table, just as Jounouchi had done.

"Well?" Jounouchi asked. "Any luck?"

"None! That girl is one tough cookie! Man! 'Now, please leave me alone before I make you leave me alone!'" Honda mimicked her, raising the pitch of his voice. Anzu's eyes widened, before they narrowed. When she spoke, her tone was dangerous.

"She threatened you!" she hissed.

"Yeah, I guess that you could say that. She 'threatened' Jounouchi, too." An irrepressible anger seemed to well up behind Anzu's eyes.

"Anzu, are you alright?" She ignored Honda's question and marched over to Dahlia. She slammed her hand down on the tabletop that the girl was sitting at.

"Excuse me, miss 'I'm a scientist's daughter, so I can go around threatening other people at will,' but you have absolutely no right to threaten my friends!"

"And you must be Anzu," Dahlia said, not looking up from her book. "I didn't want to, as you call it, 'threaten', those two boys, but they wouldn't leave me alone."

"You could have just asked them to leave you alone. They weren't trying to be mean. We all know that it's not easy being new, and Jounouchi and Honda were only trying to make it easier for you!"

"One, I did ask them that to leave me alone. Two, I appreciate that you're trying to make me feel comfortable in the new environment, but I would still rather be alone, thank you." Anzu was rather surprised at how different the girl seemed than she thought she would be. She considered threatening to be mean. And, while Dahlia was distance and somewhat cold, she wasn't mean at all.

"Are you sure that you'd rather not sit with us?" Dahlia nodded, and went back to her book. As Anzu turned to leave, she thought of something. "Do you like Duel Monsters?" Dahlia's head snapped up.

"Yes! I love Duel Monsters!" Anzu smiled.

"Then meet me after school at the Turtle Game Shop! It has lots of cards!"

"Well...I'm not sure..."

"Please? It'll be fun!"

"Alright…I guess."

"Great! I'll see you after school, then! Bye!" Dahlia smiled, and waved slightly as she turned and went back to the table.

"So!" the boys inquired, as she returned.

"She's nice, once you get past the rough exterior. But, she does seem a little cautious."

"Nice!" Jounouchi and Honda gasped. "She was so mean to us!"

"Well! The girl I met was nice! Oh, and Yugi, I hope you don't mind, but I'm meeting her at the Game Shop after school. She seems really interested in Duel Monsters."

"That should be okay. As long as I keep Yami suppressed. Grandpa just got in a new shipment of cards yesterday."

"So, I'll just walk home with you!"

"I'm coming, too. I want to see if this girl is as bad as you two claim." Bakura said.

"Well! We're definitely coming!"

"I guess we'll be meeting at the Game Shop," Yugi said.

'Heh. Great. Two girls, one nice, one I don't know about yet, four guys, two who dislike one girl, two who don't know yet, Grandpa, and a hyper yami. Not to mention a suppressed psycho yami. This is definatly going to be an interesting afternoon."

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

fairysphinx: Well, what do you think? I was going to add more, but it got sort of long, and, well, I had to stop here. I hope you like it, and the next chapter will definatly be better and more interesting. So please be patient, and review. I'll get chapter two out as soon as I can. See you later! Please review!

-fairysphinx


End file.
